


Plus de pression

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [287]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They're cute together :3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Plus de Ligue des Champions, donc du repos supplémentaire.





	Plus de pression

Plus de pression

  
Thomas grinça des dents en serrant le visage de Niko entre ses mains, la désillusion de United était passée dans son cœur mais celle de Liverpool avait toujours l'air présente dans celui de son comparse du Bayern. Niko le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais Thomas pouvait voir sa peine, pouvait voir qu'il lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

  
''Niko, parle-moi de ce match, tu dois en parler.'' Ses pouces caressaient doucement la peau pour le détendre

''Thomas, je vais bien.''

''Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu es triste Niko et je veux que tu m'en parles, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te replier sur toi-même.''

''Thomas... Je suis triste, d'accord, mais c'est normal, j'ai eu de l'espoir, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais bien Thomas, il me faut juste du temps pour digérer.''

''Je suis rassuré mon chéri. On se dit que l'année prochaine on s'affrontera en finale ?'' Thomas descendit ses mains pour saisir les hanches de Niko, qui rougissant vivement

''J'essaierai.''

''Non Niko, promets-le moi.'' Thomas déposa un petit baiser sur le cou de Niko

''D'accord, je te promets qu'on s'affrontera en finale l'année prochaine.''

''Parfait. Niko mon amour, je pense qu'on devrait se détendre maintenant, que dirais-tu de passer la journée au lit avec moi ?''

''Tout ce que tu veux Thomas...''

  
Thomas l'embrassa doucement, le portant dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le lit délicatement, au moins ils avaient moins de pression sur les épaules.

  
Fin


End file.
